What if?
by maybecaitie89
Summary: What if the cast of Inuyasha was in America, in the time of the Pilgrims? Rated for language and romantic themes. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did.

AN: This is the first story I've posted here, I hope you all like it. Please R/R! .

'Damn' I thought to myself. I could see that it was very late through the dark window. If I hadn't known exactly where the window was supposed to be, I couldn't have found it at all, that was how dark it was. Normally I wouldn't care how dark it was, but I had just woken up and knew there was no way I would be able to fall back asleep.

I pushed the blankets off me and winced as my bare feet were met by the cold floor. You don't realize how cold wood can get until you have felt it for yourself; everyone assumes wood floors are warm. The fact that it was still fall hinted that winter would be absolutely frigid. I tiptoed across the small room and pulled on my warmest wool dress. Maybe a short walk outside would help me go back to sleep. I grabbed a heavy shawl and wrapped it around myself as I walked out the door.

A small breath that I didn't know I had been holding left my mouth after I had silently pulled the door shut. Luckily, Sango didn't wake up when I was moving around. I came over to America without my family a few months ago, and when I got here, Sango offered to share her small hut with me. She had lived in America since she was born, but her parents had both passed on so she was living alone. When Sango was still young, she had been kidnapped by the Indians. After a few years, the Indians made a treaty with the town elders. We would stay out of their lands if they would give back all the people that had taken. Sango told me once how frightened she was to come back because she was so used to life with the Indians. Everyone else in our community talks about how terrifying they are, but Sango says they are actually very kind. They taught her how to use a bow and arrow, and she's working on teaching me. I'm not nearly as good as she is, but I hope one day I will be. While I was thinking about Sango, my feet took me down the main street and now I was standing at the edge of the deep forest.

"You shouldn't go in there. Them _Savages_ are in that there forest." I jumped at the sudden voice and spun around to face the man it belonged to.

"Oh, Naraku. You scared me." He laughed his cold laugh. Something about him never felt quite right. He wasn't very active in the town so I didn't know much about him, but the feeling never went away.

"Don't be afraid of me. Here, I'll walk with you and protect you. Have you been in the forest before?" He was pretty well built, definitely capable of holding his own against a few Indians.

"No, they always told me to stay away from the forest."

"They just mean don't go in the forest without someone strong to protect you." His hand slowly came to rest on my shoulder.

"Okay." I smiled up at him even though I doubted he could see it in the darkness. We walked in silence for about ten minutes. The forest was scary at night, and I was glad Naraku was with me. I was beginning to get tired and was about to ask if we could turn around when suddenly he stopped.

"This should be far enough away." I heard him murmur to himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, unsure of what he meant.

"I think we're far enough away from the village so they won't hear your screams." I began to back slowly away from him, he was beginning to scare me. He walked toward me, and I felt myself back into a tree.

"What are you going to do to me?" I felt my heart pounding.

"You'll see." He whispered huskily, he was only a few feet away from me. I felt his hands slink around my waist and pull me toward him and away from the tree.

"Please, no." I pathetically whispered. I squeezed my eyes tight, and knowing that no one would hear me I didn't even bother to yell. He lowered me to the ground. I put my hands against his chest in a futile effort to push him away. When I felt his hand at the hem of my dress, I knew what he was going to do. My heart sped up and my hands began to tremble. Just before his wandering hand reached my knee, I felt my hands grow warm. I opened my eyes and saw that my hands were beginning to glow a light pink color. There was a sudden burst of bright light from my palms and Naraku leapt off me.

"Witch!" He hollered at me before he ran back toward the town screaming 'witch' over and over again. I brought myself back onto my feet and attempted to examine my hands. They were no longer glowing, and didn't feel warm anymore. I had no idea what had just happened, but I did know what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha... TT.TT

AN: I can see that this story's gotten some hits, but the review spot is still blank. I'll keep posting (I already have the chapters typed up), but some reviews would be nice...

Last Time:

There was a sudden burst of bright light from my palms and Naraku leapt off me. "Witch!" He hollered at me before he ran back toward the town screaming 'witch' over and over again. I brought myself back onto my feet and attempted to examine my hands. They were no longer glowing, and didn't feel warm anymore. I had no idea what had just happened, but I did know what was about to happen.

This Time:

By the time I made my way back to the village, everyone was awake. The entire town was gathered around a fire, and Naraku was telling everyone that he had discovered that I was a witch. It was completely ridiculous, but since I had no other way to explain what had happened I couldn't set up an argument for myself. I had seen a few other cases where women had been called witches, and it never ended well for the women the charges were against. As I got closer to the group they moved slightly away from me, but I could hear what they were saying.

"Ever since she got here my cow's been skittish, poor Bessie hasn't been giving as much milk as she used to."

"What other reason would she have to be out on the full moon?" I looked up at they sky and he was right, it was a full moon. I hadn't even noticed before.

"My cat disappeared right around the time she got here."

"She blasted me with a bolt of energy." The last voice was Naraku's, he was showing everyone his singed chest.

"Will everyone calm down please?" Mirouku stepped onto the small platform next to Naraku. He was the head of the church, and therefore the head of the town.

"Kagome will you come over here." I nervously walked over to where he was standing. I could feel the eyes of the whole town boring into my back. "Why were you in the woods tonight?"

"I-I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep. I decided to go for a walk."

"Through the forest?" Mirouku had always been nice to me, so I was hoping he would help me convince everyone else that I wasn't a witch. He had to believe me.

"I just walked through the town, but Naraku was standing at the edge of the forest. He convinced me to walk with him."

"She's lying!" Naraku cried out. I winced at the murmurs of the crowd. They just wanted someone to ridicule. I hoped with all my being that it wasn't going to be me.

"Naraku please, let Kagome finish her side of the story then you can tell us what happened." Mirouku was once again the voice of reason.

"Well we got deeper into the forest, and he - " My voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Mirouku persisted.

"I don't know." The ground became the subject of my attention as I tried to avoid the murmurs of the crowd."I know exactly what happened." Naraku stepped

forward. I could do nothing except look on as Naraku wove a web of lies. He claimed that I lured him into the forest before blasting him for no reason whatsoever. When one of the villagers noticed the stench of alcohol on Naraku's breath, the authenticity of his claims was called into question. Finally, everyone decided to give it up for the night and go back to sleep. I was so relieved to finally be able to go back to the small room I shared with Sango. Once we were safely inside, I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I placed the candle on the nightstand and flopped down on the bed. I looked behind me and saw that Sango was standing by the door.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"Are…Are you really a witch?" Her voice sounded more fearful than I had ever heard it.

"No, you know me. Naraku's a drunk, and the townspeople are gullible." What I said was partly for her benefit, and partly to ease my own mind.

"You do have a point." Sango slid off her shoes and walked over to her bed. I noticed that she was still staying farther away from me.

"Let's just get a good nights sleep and everything will get figured out in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Sango" I blew out the candle and closed my eyes, trying hard to forget all that had just happened.

AN: So, what do you think? Push the button and tell me .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sigh

AN: Okay, I have one review for all the hits I have gotten. One is a start, but there is more than one person reading this, so come on people.

Last Time:

"Goodnight Sango" I blew out the candle and closed my eyes, trying hard to forget all that had just happened.

This Time:

For the next few weeks, everyone avoided me. There were rumors spreading like wildfire, and dirty looks were thrown at me whenever I left the small cottage. One night, I was shaken out of a sound sleep by a frantic Sango.

"Kagome, you have to leave now!"

"Huh?" I rubbed at my eyes.

"Mirouku will be here in a minute. Pack only what you really need." She thrust my battered suitcase at me.

"What's going on?"

"The townspeople are organizing. They think Mirouku is gathering supplies, and I'm making sure you don't leave. We can't let them get you. There is someone else who lives alone a bit into the forest. Mirouku is going to tell him that we're bringing you." As she spoke hurriedly, she threw my clothes from the small dresser into the suitcase.

"But, why? Didn't everyone forget about the incident with Naraku?"

"No. They decided that your power must come from the moon, which was why you zapped him on the full moon. That's why they waited until the new moon to come after you. They think you will be powerless."

"You believe that I'm innocent, right?" I stood and faced her.

"I believe that you aren't evil." Her eyes wouldn't meet my own.

"You think I'm a witch." It was less of a question or statement, but more admitting something to myself.

"It doesn't matter what I think, I'm going to help you anyway." We both turned to look at the door when we heard a rapid knocking.

"It's me, Mirouku. Let me in, quick." Sango opened the door and he hurried in.

"Is this really happening?" My voice came out sounding much more frightened than I meant it to.

"Yes. I'm sorry Kagome, but we have to leave right now. They're getting anxious. Sango, he isn't very happy about the whole arrangement, but he promised not to kill her."

"Good." Sango had tears in her eyes.

"Wait, who?"

"You'll see in a minute. Let's go." Mirouku picked up my bag and headed toward the door.

"Sango isn't coming with us?"

"No, I have to deter the villagers when they get here. I'll tell them you bolted into the forest and Mirouku went after you. That should buy us time."

"I'm going to miss you!" My eyes began to tear as I realized I was losing the only real friend I had made since coming to this country.

"Go!" She gave us a light shove through the door, then shut it behind us.

"Okay, I'm ready now." I turned to look at Mirouku.

"We better run." He grabbed my hand and we took off toward the forest.

AN: Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them

AN: Still only one review. Come on people! I churn out chapters and no one will review? random hand hold out box of tissues sniff Thank you, now review!

Last Time:

"Okay, I'm ready now." I turned to look at Mirouku.

"We better run." He grabbed my hand and we took off toward the forest.

This Time:

After about ten minutes of running we reached a small cabin. Mirouku knocked on the door.

"You know Mirouku, if you didn't keep threatening to purify my ass I wouldn't even be doing this." The door opened and revealed a man who looked to be about the same age as Mirouku. He had dark hair and a look on his face that could be best described as detest.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome. I'll be back as soon as I can to check on you guys. I have to hurry back to the town. Be nice." Mirouku shoved me toward the door and took off at a run back the way we had just come from. I always wondered how a man so involved in the church was so physically fit.

"Keh! You're more a wench than a witch." He had stepped aside and let me in, but still had an air of hostility.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, wench." He stretched out the last word so I wouldn't miss it.

"My name is Kagome. Kah Go May."

"Wench."

"Fine. Your name was Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Inuyasha, thanks for letting me stay here." I smiled at him. All I got back was a glare as he bolted the door shut.

"I fucking hate the new moon." He huffily plopped himself into a corner and tucked his hands into his opposite sleeves.

"What's so bad about it?"

"You'll see in the morning. Get some sleep if you want. I'll be up all night keeping watch."

"Won't you be lonely?"

"I live alone, wench. I'm used to it."

"Well, maybe you'd like some company tonight."

"Keh."

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you know how to play poker?"

"What's that?"

"It's a card game. I'll show you, I think I have a deck in my pocket." I reached into the side of my dress.

"You look wide enough to have a whole damn porch!" He laughed at his own joke.

"I'll ignore that." I gave him a glare of my own and began to shuffle the cards.

"Wait, who said I wanted to play?" Inuyasha was reluctant at first, but once we started playing, he really seemed to like the game.

AN: Push the button!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

AN: I think I'm being pretty patient. This is chapter five, I can see that people are at least opening the page to my story, but still only one review. A big, giant, huge thank you to Eren-chan for being the ONLY one to review so far. hands Eren-chan giant cookie Come on people, I'm not asking for much!

Last Time:

"Wait, who said I wanted to play?" Inuyasha was reluctant at first, but once we started playing, he really seemed to like the game.

This Time:

Some time before dawn I must have drifted off to sleep because when my eyes opened, there was light streaming through the windows. I looked around for Inuyasha, but saw a different boy instead. He had silver hair and piercing amber eyes.

"Who - who are you? Where's Inuyasha?" I stood up quickly and looked around the small room.

"Baka, I am Inuyasha."

"But you don't look anything like him."

"This is the way I really look."

"Then, who was here last night?"

"Damn, I'm going to have to explain everything."

"Please do."

"I'm part demon, see the ears?" He pointed to two dog ears in the midst of his silver locks that I hadn't noticed before.

"Those are so cute!" I reached out to touch them.

"Don't touch my ears." His eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"Please?" I gave him my best shot and cute and innocent.

"No. Do you want me to explain to you, or not?" He raised his dark eyebrows beneath a curtain of messy, silver bangs.

"Please do, I'm sorry." I retracted my hands and placed them on my lap.

"Since I'm only a half demon, one night a month, I turn completely human. That's the night of the full moon."

"Oh, I get it now."

"That's a good wench."

"Stop calling me wench, I have a name."

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please!" I was about to yell something back at him when there was a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha, open up! It's Mirouku and Sango." The half demon unbolted the door and let them inside.

"Sango! Mirouku!" I wrapped my arms around Sango.

"I figured I probably should have explained to Kagome about, you know." Mirouku gave one of Inuyasha's ears a small tweak.

"Oy! What's the matter with you!" Inuyasha grabbed his 'injured' ear.

"He explained everything this morning."

"Good, so Inuyasha, are you enjoying having all your senses back?"

"What do you need, you crooked priest?" Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"Exactly how good are your senses?" I turned to Inuyasha worriedly.

"I know what you're hiding." At those words, Mirouku stepped closer to him and Sango looked on expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the people in the town think you're a witch. You aren't. You don't smell evil." His voice trailed off as if he were trying to think of what to say next.

"What does she smell like?" Sango stepped foreword.

"She smells kind of like Mirouku."

AN: Oh! My first real cliffy! Now push the button or I'll leave it hanging.


End file.
